Duelo
by tenoh.sladkiy
Summary: Como es que podemos sobrellevar la perdida de un ser querido, es que acaso michiru podrá superarlo o se hundirá en un abismo?. Espero les guste


Los personajes son propiedad de naoko takeuchi

La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras,

sino por aquellos momentos que te dejan sin aliento

Hoy se cumplen dos meses de tu partida y aun tengo la esperanza de verte entrar por es puerta, todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio para despedirme.

Nena adiós, No logré despedirme;  
Es culpa del ebrio Que sigue estando libre.

Hasta ayer comprendí que jamas vas a volver y que donde quiera que estés, piensas en mi. Tu aroma aun no se va de mi almohada, todas las noches me aferro a ella pensando que eres tu, pero siempre despierto al recordar tu funeral, nuestros amigos me preguntan como estoy, es que acaso puedo sentirme bien?, sabiendo que la muerte nos separa, si no fuera por nuestra pequeña retoño, en estos momentos estaría a tu lado

Te extraño, aún No te he llorado y Donde sea que estés, Podrás pensar un poco en mí De cuando en vez.

Querida haruka si pudieras ver a nuestro retoño, cada dia que pasa se parece mas a ti, en un mes cumplira 5 años, recuerdas los arreglos que estabas haciendo para su cumpleaños querias que fuera inolvidable, te juro jamas le va a faltar amor.

Vete dormir, Solo para hablarte en sueños. Metida aquí No puedo ni fruncir el ceño.

Un maldito paro respiratorio fue lo que termino con tu vida, si tan solo hubieras seguido el tratamiento cuando te detectaron el maldito asma, te reias por que decias que tu eras mas fuerte que el asma y cualquier otra enfermedad, ahora la muerte se rie de ti

Y no sangraremos, Carezco en mi interior Fue un error, solo me queda aceptar la desunión.

El otro día nuestra pequeña tomo una foto tuya la beso y abrazo contra su pecho, sentí como mi corazón dolía. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en el colegio, recuerdo que te habías mudado por que a tu padre lo habían ascendido, a ti no te había hecho nada de gracia el saber que te mudarías, no querías dejar a tus amigos ni a tu... novio, ese maldito que se burlo de ti, que lo único que hizo bien fue a la pequeña michiru

Y al verte así, Reencarna la ironía Que hay de mí al verte así, Recuerdo cuando solías sonreír."

Yo no creia en el amor, ni en la amistad, gracias a ti mi querida haruka aprendí el valor y significado de la amistad, que poco a poco se transformo en amor un amor que fue correspondido, a pesar de todos los obstáculo que tuvimos que afrontar, tu familia, cuando peleamos por la patria potestad de nuestra hija, nuestra boda, los tramites para que michiru fuera legalmente mi hija y así nadie me la pudiera quitar por si algún día te llegara a pasar algo

En tu funeral Por fin logré llorarte. Me odian tus padres, Me hacen responsable.

Tu padre ni siquiera se digno a ir a tu entierro, tenias razón tu para el estabas muerta desde el día que les dijiste ibas a formar una familia conmigo, se que ellos me echan la culpa, que te pervertí, y ahora de que tu ya no estés, tal vez tengan razón soy una egoísta, me hiciste adicta a ti, entre mas te tenia mas te quería

Palabras a Tus familiares. Me Limité a decir, que Mi lugar siempre será junto a ti.

Quien es la mala de este trágico cuento, yo o ella? que ni tiempo me dio para decirle lo mucho que te amo, que siempre vas a estar en mi corazón y que podrá ver a su nieta las veces que quiera, desde antes que surgiera este amor hacia ti, siempre me ponía caras por que decía que solo era tu amiga por tu dinero y cuando le dijimos de nuestra relación dijo que era una aprovechada, 'por fin lo has conseguido espero estés contenta' fue lo único que me dijo durante tu funeral

Vete a dormir, Anda a hablar conmigo. Un simple beso Aquí está prohibido.

La primera noche que pude dormir despues de tu funeral, te vi en sueños me explicabas que tu mision habia terminado, que no claudicara que continuara con mis sueños, que le diera un beso a michiru de tu parte, cuando me ibas a besar desperte del sueño, eran las 3 de la mañana, el radio se habia prendio inexplicablemmte nuestra cancion era la que estaba sonando, en ese momento supe que habias sido tu

Bailaremos Al son del duelo. Y aunque no lo creas te extraño. Ven, ya está mejor.

Me levante al oír unos pasos pensé todo había sido un mal sueño, me asome pero era la pequeña michiru, había tenido una pesadilla la tome en mis brazos, la lleve a su habitación revisamos juntas el armario y debajo de la cama era lo que tu siempre hacías cuando tenia miedo, le decías que no había nada que temer que los monstruos no existían

Y no sangraremos, Carezco en mi interior Fue un error, solo me queda aceptar la desunión.

En 30 años dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver, pero antes yo me volvería a enamorar, que la pequeña michiru tendría un hermanito que se parecería mucho a mi

-jamas me voy a volver a enamorarme-con lagrimas en los ojos te decía, tu tomaste mi rostro limpiaste mis lagrimas  
-no llores sirena, y vuélvete a enamorar me gustaría volverte sonreír.  
-pero mi vida yo jama podre olvidarte

Y al verte así, Reencarna la ironía Que hay de mí al verte así, Recuerdo cuando solias sonreir

No se si el futuro que me diste sea el que realmente me espera, en estos momentos no creo en el amor, por se murió contigo, pero... si algún día de mi vientre naciera un hijo, llevara tu nombre. Hoy te juro frente a tu tumba ser feliz y hacer felices aquellos que estén a mi alrededor.

Aunque no estés conmigo físicamente, se que espiritualmente cuidas de nosotras y aunque no pueda volver a reir contigo a llorar contigo o a besarte, te AMO con todo mi corazon


End file.
